A Valentine's Day Surprise
by delziax3
Summary: Sakura only plans on giving Kakashi and the rest of team 7 little things for valentine's day. But she ends up giving Kakashi a little more then expected. There is a sequel.sakura is 19 by the way.


Ok, well guys. This is my first fanfic. So don't flame me too bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I wish I owned Kakashi though.

A/N: early warning for any miss-spelling and such.

* * *

Valentine's Day was very near. So very near actually that it was today and Sakura was currently looking for gifts for 'her' boys. So far she had only bought Naruto his gift. Three extra large cups of ramen, it was nothing special but she knew he would love it. _'The goofball would love anything that involved ramen…. Or Hinata for that matter.'_ She thought. Hinata and Naruto were finally dating and had been for the past year, thanks to the poking and prodding of friends.

Sakura stopped out front of a chocolate store and looked in the window at all the goodies. "I bet Sasuke will like something in here" but naturally Sakura was going in mainly for herself. Hurrying towards the door and yanking it open without really caring about who was on the other side, which cause her to bump into Sai who was on his way out of the store with his own bag of chocolates.

"Oomph!" Sakura looked up after she regained her balance, "oh, I'm so sorry Sai, I wasn't paying attention"

"It's okay, just be more careful next time" he replied, moving around Sakura and out of the door.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she mumbled to herself while walking to the glass case holding most of the sweets. _'Hmm, what shall I get?'_ she asked to herself.

"May I help you miss?" asked a low voice from behind the counter. Sakura looked up from where she was standing to see a lady who must have been in her late 50's who was kindly waiting for her reply.

"Anou, yes... First I would like to get some of those Sakura petals"

Sakura petals were Sakura's favorite. Sakura petals were white chocolate with a pink color to it that was in the shape of a Sakura petal with cherry filling in the middle. They were absolutely divine.

The lady moved over to the counter were freshly made ones were waiting to be bought. She picked up a handful and put them in a box and brought them back to where Sakura was standing and set them on the counter.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could make me an Uchiha fan out of chocolate. Like have the bottom part white chocolate and the top regular chocolate but with red coloring or something?"

"That should be easy enough; I got all that chocolate ready. I just need to cut out the shapes, so it will only be a second" and with that she walked into the back room, leaving Sakura to browse some more. And that's exactly what she did. A few moments later and the lady was back with Sakura's order in a box. Setting it on the counter she asked,

"Can I get you anything else dear?"

"Anou, can I get some of those Katahdin Crunches?"

"Sure thing" she replied walking over to where they were in the glass case and took some out and put them in a box and brought it over and set it down with the other two boxes on the counter. She put them all in a bag and handed them to Sakura.

"Here you go"

"Thank you" Sakura said while grabbing the bag with one hand and paying with the other. Taking the bag she left the small shop and headed to training ground three where she was supposed to meet Kakashi and the rest of team 7. She was supposed to meet Kakashi early so she could give him her present, but that was over two hours ago so he should be there by now. With every step closer to the grounds she became more and more nervous and she began to worry if he would like the chocolates that she had bought for him. Before she could worry anymore she was at the grounds and there was Kakashi in all his masked glory. Sakura couldn't choose between fleeing from the grounds because of her nervousness or go over and greet him, but before she could decide Kakashi finally seemed to notice her and turned to look at her. So it was decided then, making her way over to him with a small smile plastered across her face.

"Yo"

"Hey, I got something for you, but let's go up on that hill first to sit." He nodded in response and walked to the top of the nearby hill and sat down. Sakura soon followed suit and took a seat next to him. Taking out the box of chocolates she got him and then taking out hers also, she handed him his box and proceeded to open her own.

"You didn't have to get me anything Sakura" he said while taking the goodies.

"Ok, then give me those back."

"No way! You gave them to me so now they're mine" he replied while chuckling.

"That's what I thought" she said while laughing a little before taking a bite of her petal. Sakura felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

"You just looked like you were in a state of bliss Sakura. Care to let me try one of those if it's that good?"

"Sure" she replied while she held out the sweet so that he could take a bite. Moving his finger to the top of his mask, he slowly pulled it down so that it was hanging around his neck. Revealing a straight nose, high cheekbones, and perfect lips. Sakura gasped, Kakashi was simply… beautiful for lack of better words. He didn't seem to take notice of her gawking at him, while he took a giant bite of the petal.

"Mmm, that is actually pretty good" he told a still gawking Sakura. He turned away from her to look over the scenery around them._' He's so gorgeous!' _she thought to herself.

"Kakashi…"

"Hn?" He said turning to look at the younger girl. Before Sakura could stop herself she had leaned forward and had touched her lips to his. To say Kakashi was shocked was an understatement, but that was only for a minute before he surprised Sakura and even himself by kissing her back. He licked and nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance which Sakura gladly gave. With his tongue he searched the warm cavern of her mouth. Sakura moaned into the kiss, which seems to wake Kakashi from his stupor. Pulling back from the kiss Sakura blushed, while he looked at her.

"Sak-" but before he could go any farther he turned to look farther down the hill where he could see Naruto bounding towards them with Sasuke walking a little father back.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto yelled to her.

Sakura got up from where she was seated in the grass, not looking at Kakashi for she was afraid she might begin to blush again.

"Hey Naruto! Oh and I got you something" she said, moving to reach for the bag with the ramen in it.

"It's nothing big though, so don't be too disappointed." Handing the bag to Naruto who just arrived at the top of the hill. Taking the bag from her, he looked inside the bag and his face lit up before yelling,

"Wow! Thanks Sakura! I love it."

"You're welcome Nar-"but was effectively cut off by the bone-crushing hug she was receiving from Naruto.

"You're the best Sakura!"

"Get off her dobe. She can't breathe" Sasuke commented when he reached the spot where everyone was.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sakura" he said let the girl go.

Sakura smiled "its okay Naruto." Turning to look at Sasuke and give him a look that clearly said _'thank you.'_ Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I got something for you too." Walking to where the last box lay in the bag in the grass. Bending down to take the box out of the bag she took a quick glance at Kakashi and dully took notice that he had put his mask back in place sometime when she was talking to Naruto. He was watching her, seemingly looking for some sort of reaction. Going back to the task at hand she grabbed the small box and turned and stood so she could give it to Saskue. Sasuke grabbed the box and opened it and raised an eyebrow up. He looked back at Sakura and bowed his head in a _'thank you' _gesture, but only in the slightest.

"Well, I got to go. I have…things to do." Sakura said to the boys while bending down to grab her own box of chocolates. Before she could stand back up Kakashi had grabbed her wrist. Sakura looked slowly up at said man.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Thanks for the chocolates, they were good. Also about that ki-" But before he could say anymore of the subject she stood up.

"You're welcome Kakashi" and with that she was gone in a swirl of Sakura blossoms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sakura reappeared, she was outside the door to her house. She opened the door and stepped inside then closed the door behind her with her foot. Once the door was closed she leaned against it and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor with her back against the door. Until that moment, she hadn't realized that her heart was beating a mile a minute. _'Why? Why did I kiss him?'_ **Oh stop complaining, you enjoyed it! We have been dreaming of that moment for who knows how long. **_'Shut up. I don't need you right now!' _**Fine** inner Sakura replied retreating to wherever she previously was. Before she could do anything drastic like bashing her head off the door multiple times she heard knocking on the door behind her. Getting to her feet slowly she turned and opened the door. She froze upon seeing who it was, but before she could close the door Kakashi had pushed her back further into the hallway and up against the wall. He shut the door quickly behind him and turned back to Sakura, yanking down his mask he smashed his lips to her. He didn't have to wait long before Sakura began to respond and kiss him back with the same passion that he had. Kakashi pulled back, but not far enough away that his lips weren't still touching hers.

"You know you can't just kiss someone and then run off without talking about it after" he told her, eye crinkling up in amusement.

"Anou, I'm sorry but I just thought you would tell me something like 'I'm sorry but this isn't supposed to happen, or that I wasn't good enough and that I'm too inexperienced and'..." she was very effectively shut up by Kakashi's finger that was resting on top of her lips.

"Shh Sakura, your babbling. Even though it's very cute. Plus why would I say those things? You exactly what I've been wanted for these past few months. Now shut up and let me kiss you." And with that said he leaned his head down to capture her lips in his once more while leading her to her bedroom. Their afternoon would be filled with lots of passion and ecstasy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell did they go? We are supposed to be training!"

"Shut up dobe, you give me a headache." Sasuke remarked while cuffing Naruto upside the head.  
"Itai! Itai! What did you do that for teme?!"

"Seriously, shut up dobe. I'm going home." He replied not answering his teammates questions, He disappeared in a puff of smoke, but not before hitting Naruto once more.

'_Well…This is a nice valentine's day' _Naruto thought while walking to his own apartment with bag of ramen in hand.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's so rushed. I wrote this during my classes. So I wasn't really… uhh… dedicated (for my lack of a much better word) to what I was writing. And my teachers kept flipping out on me for not paying attention in class… so this story is kind of rushed and everything. I'm sorry for all of you who didn't like it. I tried. 

oh, and sorry for the format of this if its all wierd.. im still new at this. and please review :D would be very helpfull


End file.
